


Meltdown

by W_o_l_f_f



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_o_l_f_f/pseuds/W_o_l_f_f
Summary: How the RFA deals with your meltdown(Tumblr Prompt)





	1. Yoosung

Yoosung has meltdowns all the time because he’s always failing tests or missing deadlines, but when he sees you bawling over the shredded remains of the dress you’d been working on for weeks he doesn’t know what to do. He slides down to his knees next to you, puts an arm around you and whispers softly to you “Baby, it’ll be okay, we can fix this, we can try again.”  


Of course, you lash at at him, calling yourself a failure and he a liar. You’re good for nothing. Why does he even stick around when you fail so miserably all the time?

Offended on your behalf he jumps to your defense, reminding you of all the amazing things you’ve created, and how talented you are. He runs to the closet and pulls out the LOLOL costume you made for him that fits like a dream. He shows you the highly detailed embroidery that you did by hand. How can you call yourself useless when you’ve got hands that create magic?! 

You can’t hold back a chuckle as he emotes praises toward your past successes. He smiles and joins you once more on the floor. He holds up the torn dress, it was a Lolita-inspired cupcake dress you had been ripping a seam out to add extra panels for more volume and the delicate fabric shredded. “It’s not that bad” he says. 

“See we can do this…” and he begins to fold the shredded fabric and make motions with his hands “And it wont be noticeable when we add the other panels. And once you gather it at the bottom, and add the trim nobody will notice it!”

You watch his hands intently, then your gaze travels up from the dress to your boyfriend’s sweet face. He leans in and quickly kisses you. You don’t have much time to respond and he’s already parted from the kiss, pressing his forehead to yours.

“Never say you’re a failure ever EVER EVER again!” he warns, staring into your puffy red eyes. You nod and wrap your arms around him, hugging him tight and whispering “Thank you” 


	2. Jaehee

* * *

Jaehee comes into the cafe a little later than usual, and can’t find you anywhere. You should be in the front, setting up the display case with the pastries from the bakery that partnered with your shared cafe. In addition to the fancier cakes and pastries from the bakery, you would bake house specialty sweets. There was a foul burnt odor permeating the air. Quickly she rushes to the kitchens and sees you leaning over the stainless steel island in the middle of the room. There’s a stack of charred trays on haphazardly stacked on the floor. The top half of the double oven was blackened and a trail of smoke wafts from its open door.

“What happened?!” she exclaims. Her abrupt tone startles you and you nearly topple over onto the trays. She rushes to your side and grabs your arm, preventing your fall.

The motion seemed a bit more aggressive than she had intended and you start to cry. You break your arm away from her and start pulling at your hair.

“It’s all my fault, the oven caught fire, and I ruined everything!” you half-scream, choking on your sobs.

Jaehee’s expression softens as you degrade yourself and she tries to stop you many times, but you just won’t stop putting yourself down. You’re pulling at your hair again, screaming up at the ceiling when she wraps her arms around you from behind and kisses the side of your head gently.

“I’m so happy you’re not hurt, darling.” she says kissing your temple again.

You cry again and apologize for over-reacting and explain your fear of disappointing her. She smiles and holds you tighter. 

“The cafe can burn to the ground and I won’t care as long as you’re safe.”

Her soft voice in your ear calms your nerves. The two of you stand in the mess of the kitchen, her arms guarding you from yourself until you’re ready to move on.

Jaehee turns the sign on the door to closed and locks it. You start to protest but she assures you that it’s okay for just one day. You smile and make a couple cups of coffee as she calls the insurance company. After that you two take photos for the insurance, and clean up the kitchen before heading home. 

She laces her fingers in yours as the two of you walk down the busy sidewalk homeward. Something she’s still cautious about but is willing to endure to comfort you. You can’t help but to think about how lucky you are.


	3. Zen

* * *

Zen wanted to come by your studio and surprise you. However, when he arrived, he feared there was a robbery. Canvases and supplies were thrown about. Props you’ve used in still lifes or in installations were toppled over. Cautiously he calls out as he moves slowly through the building, not wanting to disturb anything should this be a crime scene.

“Babe?! Babe, where are you? Are you okay?” his concerned tone travels well through the acoustics of the studio. 

You freeze and try to stifle your sobbing, but you’re sure he’s heard it by now. Wiping your tears on your sleeve you respond to him. He’s fast to find you and he gasps when he sees you. Your most recent collection of paintings were all destroyed and you sat in the center of the destruction. You smile meekly at him. “Hey Zenny~” you say with a false cheer in your voice.

“Babe, are you okay? What happened?” he says as he gestures to the room.

Smiling again, your faces screws up as you attempt to hold back tears. “I-I.. you remember that gallery that was going the exhibit my collection? Well, t-they’re NOT” your voice breaks as you finish the sentence. Between sobs you continue, “They...c-called, and, and, and told m-me, that this collection was below their expectations and, and, they changed their mind about having part of it remain as a permanent exhibit.”

By now, Zen has moved right in front of you and without warning he pulls you into a tight hug. You start to sob harder as he strokes your hair and coos quietly to you. Once you’ve settled down some, he leans down to catch your downward gaze. You attempt to avoid his vermilion eyes. He smiles and suddenly you’re being carried out of the studio. 

You find yourself on the back of his bike, grabbing onto his waist for dear life as the wind violently whips your hair. Lucky for you Zen tucked his ponytail into his jacket. He stops at a giant mural on the side of a community center. You designed the mural and a team of reformed delinquents helped you bring it to life. He looks to the mural wordlessly. After a moment he starts the motorcycle up and speeds away to the next location. Panels from salvaged stained glass windows hang delicately on a metallic tree in the center of a medical park courtyard. The stained glass leaves refract the light of the setting sun, staining the surrounding area with an ethereal glow. Again, he starts the bike without a word and takes you from place to place showing you all the wonderful creations you’ve shared with the world.

The trip ends in a place you don’t recognize. There’s no murals or sculptures or anything really that could have had any of your pieces on display. Confused, you look to your boyfriend. He speaks before you can get your question out

“Babe, I know you were looking forward to that exhibition, but don’t think you’re not good enough. They’re just not smart enough to appreciate your art! Your art has reached so many in a positive way, there’s no way that you’re not a genius! You’ve shown me so many beautiful sights- landscapes I could never dream of, impossible sculptures that make my mind wonder what goes on inside yours, and most beautiful of all is the smile you have when you present it. Babe, you’re the best. And they’re fools if they can’t see your worth!” 

His passionate speech moves you and you’re smiling. His face lights up. Immediately his arms are around you as you giggle into his chest. “He’s so good to me.” you think, nuzzling his chest. You pull back to look up at him. He smiles down at you and raises an eyebrow at the inquisitive look on your face.

“Hmm?” he hums.

“Baby, where are we?” you ask, glancing around.

He grins ear to ear and spins you around to look out over the hillside. Down below, the city is lighting up like a galaxy in the ephemeral twilight. The sight is breathtaking. With a sudden realization, you turn to him with a jolt. 

“This is your..?” 

“Yeah babe, it is. You’ve shown me so many beautiful sights, I wanted to show you one too. Aside from this dazzling face of mine” he chuckles

You lean back against him and sigh softly “It’s gorgeous”

“Me or the view?” 

You swear you can feel his entire body smiling as he delivers that line. 

“Both.” is your reply. 


	4. 707

* * *

You done messed up. **  
**

Oh did you mess up.

You saw the DIY on YouTube. It was marked “beginner.” So how did you mess up so epically? You wanted to turn the broken lamp (Your lovely fiance snapped it in two showing off his “kung-fu skills”) into a mini-planetarium projector. Saeyoung was out for a few days, on a mission with the new organization he now works for. Thinking it would make a perfect anniversary surprise, you decided to get to work on it.

You painted the bedroom jet black, including the ceiling. You had carefully peeled off the glow in the dark stars and planets he had stuck up there many years ago. You had neglected to put plastic down, and you didn’t realize that the paint would drip that much. The bed was stained with black blotches. Paint dripped all over the carpet, and you tracked it over much of the house. You spent hours scrubbing the paint off the floor of the halls. You told yourself the sheets and carpet can be replaced, its not that big of a deal. No need to panic.

It was a big deal when you plugged in the projector and sparks went flying. It sputtered and tiny plumes of smoke fizzled out of the wiring. Okay panic.

What went wrong? You followed the instructions to the T! Frustrated, you throw it across the room in a fit of rage and wait to hear the satisfying shatter as it hit the wall. Instead you heard a soft “Oof” followed by “Baby?”

Saeyoung.

He’s home early. 

Fuck.

He’s fidgeting with the device you threw at him, trying to figure out what it is exactly. You snatch it and run away. He follows you to the bedroom and stops in his tracks immediately. His eyes goes wide. Jaw falls open. Oh shit, here it comes.

“Did you go full goth on me when I left? Is there a coffin under the bed? What’s going on baby?” 

Not what you were expecting, but you’re flustered. Angrily turn off the light and plug the project in.

Hundreds of lights flicker on the walls and ceiling, constellations carefully pin pricked into the opaque paper. Hours spent cautiously cutting the paper to varying thickness to give the effect of the milky way. The deep purple and blue cellophane enhances the galaxy’s whimsical effect. It’s stunning. For about 15 seconds.

The wire catches fire and Saeyoung catches laughter. Your heart shatters. You shove the projector into his chest and storm out the room. You can only assume he snuffed out the flames quickly, because he is after you in a heartbeat. He grabs you up in a hug and kisses all over your face, laughing and thanking you over and over.

Later, he helps you fix the wiring and the two of you snuggle on the bed, watching the stars. The topic of the fireball galaxy projector still makes you wince, but he’s ecstatic that you put so much thought into his gift. You guess that makes it all worth it.


	5. Jumin

Jumin watches you cautiously as you pace back and forth, murmuring things he can’t quite make out. He shrugs and goes back to the forms on his desk. It’s not until you stop moving and he sees your shoulders shaking that he realizes that something is wrong. He drops his pen and rushes over to console you. You shake off his touch. **  
**

“My love, what’s bothering you?” he says, his deep voice full of concern.

Your reply will surely hurt him, you don’t want to hurt him, not ever, he’s more fragile than you.

With a deep sigh you whisper “I want to go home.” you feel childish saying it. You missed your mom, your sister. You lived at home before the RFA entrapment. And immediately after the party, Jumin insisted that you move in with him. You really didn’t have a choice in the matter. Your mom was charmed by him and she let you go without protest. It’s a perfect, comfortable life. So why do you feel so homesick?

Jumin straightened up, reeling his head back slightly. “What do you mean? This is your home.”

“No, Jumin, I’m homesick. I miss my family. I haven’t seen them in so long.” tears fall freely again. 

You know he’s hurt, you just know it. You’ve been his emotional crutch and now he thinks you want to leave him for good. You can’t even look at him. He keeps trying to turn you to face him and you keep twisting around to avoid him. Jumin finally grabs ahold of both of your shoulders, holding you still. Now that you’ve stopped squirming, he gently lifts your chin to turn your face to his. Wordlessly, he examines your face. He is a stone-faced as ever, you don’t know what he’s even thinking until his lips land against yours. 

You don’t even fight the kiss, you melt into it. You pour your love into it, praying he knows what it means. His arms are around you now, one hand caresses your back as the other slides its way through your disheveled locks. Jumin breaks the kiss and stares down at you again. He gently wipes the remaining tears from your face. He’s so attentive to you, but you can sense a nervousness about him.

“I know you won’t abandon me, my love. If you wanted to visit home, why didn’t you tell me sooner? I want to be greedy with you, but I know that there are others that occupy space in your heart too.” he says the words like an incantation, something melodic in his voice. It is almost like he’s trying to convince himself that his words are true. That you won’t abandon him.

You lean forward onto his chest, drawing a circle over his heart with your finger. “I’ll always come back, Jumin. Always.” you whisper into the fabric of his shirt. 

You hear his heartbeat quicken after you say those words to him. Peering up at him, you notice his cheeks are burning red. He didn’t expect you to see through him. You can’t help but smile at your man. He smiles back at you and kisses the top of your head.

“You were worried about me.” he states.

“I didn’t want you to think I didn’t want to be here. It’s been stressing me out for weeks, and it finally boiled over.” you reply softly.

“My love, whenever you want to visit your family, just let Driver Kim know. He’ll take you there and cater to your transportation needs for the duration of your stay. All I ask is that you call me every night before you go to bed.” he sounds like he’s negotiating a contract. How cute.

“Deal!” you laugh, sticking your hand out to shake his. 

He grabs your hand and pulls you in for another kiss.


End file.
